


Some Kind of Genius

by Azuras_Wisdom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coming Out, Confessions, Far Too Young Tony Stark, Forced coming out, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, Really Young Tony Stark, Sexual Fantasy, Snarky Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teen Avengers, To Be Continued, Underage Drinking, Underage Tony Stark, Young Bucky Barnes, Young Tony Stark, reminder that Tony is far too young, teenage avengers, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuras_Wisdom/pseuds/Azuras_Wisdom
Summary: Note: Currently undergoing a re-write.Bucky's worries about Tony as soon as he lays eyes on him, the kid has been moved up four grades because he's so smart, leaving him vulnerable to the many assholes who seem to live to pick on helpless people. When Tony is 'outed' at a party, Bucky and his friends step in to protect him.





	1. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I usually write smut, and this is me trying to spread my wings a little. I will probably continue this, already working on Part 2, so yay!  
> Anyway, this is a little weird for me, so feedback would be great :D

Currently undergoing a re-write.

Fanfiction.net version is still up during this process ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12355008/1/Some-Kind-of-Genius )


	2. Buckaroo Barnes

Currently undergoing a re-write.


	3. Making Friends

Currently undergoing a re-write.


	4. Therapy & Kisses

Currently undergoing a re-write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the physical therapy mentioned in this chapter is something my dad used to do for his missing finger, to cope with nerve damage. I don't know if people use it for nerve damages in missing limbs, so sorry if I got that wrong.


	5. "We Need to Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, SO BUCKY MASTURBATES IN THIS CHAPTER - you have been warned my homies

Currently undergoing a re-write.


	6. Meeting Howard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little shorter, and I really don't feel good about it. Plus, I just started back at school and it took me a super long time to update - sorry guys.

Currently undergoing a re-write.


	7. In My Arms (Arm?)

Currently undergoing a re-write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me ages to update, sorry. Also, this is entirely I haven't edited this is anyway, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
